Unfaithfulness
by diankuran
Summary: My name is Alice Alicia, i am a queen from a kingdom. This is my story about a few years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**UNFAITHFULNESS**

Zero Kiryu as Zero Walters

Alice Alicia (Own Character)

Kaname Kuran As Kuran Schmeltzer

DRAMM DRAMM DRAMMM

"the king and queen from kingdom of GALLEON have arrived." A royal guard shouted from in front of the gate of the palace.

TAP TAP TAP

They walked into the palace where the king and his wife from FALCON kingdom already waited for them in the castle. After they walked than less 10 minutes, they arrived in front of king and queen from falcon.

AT THAT TIME...

Alice, the daughter from the king of falcon was at the top of the palace. She was looking the blue sky. She felt an emptiness in her heart. But, a few minutes later, his bodyguard came to the top of the palace too.

"princess..alice..." he addressed from her back

"yup?" he still looked at the blue sky

"your parents are waiting for you in the dining room." He was standing a few meters behind of her back.

And alice immediately saw her bodyguard, she walked toward him while lifting her red gown. Now, she was right in front of zero, her bodyguard. she touched his face while seducing.

"don't call me princess alice, but alice." She said while seducing

"princess al...

"a a...just alice." She put her fore finger on his lips

"alice... call me alice." She talked near his lips while seducing

Finally. Zero couldn't defend his feeling.

BRUK

he pulled her hand and made her body leant on the wall. He hold her hands tightly on the wall and began to kissed her.

Ng,...

...mhmmh...

...ahh...

...ng,...

He put his tongue into her mouth, so did alice. His saliva covered her mouth

...ah...

..ukh...

...ng...

...hhaah...

They were looking each other, afterwards he touched her lips and said : "don't tease me like that. I can be a bad man for you."

"i don't care." She answered while smiling

"i can do further to you." He whisped with a seducing voice

"and i want to see it." She replied

CUP

"hahahaha..."

Aliced laughed and ran away after kiss zero's cheek, she ran to dining room where her parents with their guests were there. Suddenly she stopped in front of dining room, she repaired her hair and gown.

DRAPP

"Hosh hosh hoshhh..." zero felt tired and his body bent over

"zero...are you okey?" alice was anxious and she wiped off his sweat with her handkerchief

"yes, i'm ok." He stood up again. "your mouth?!

He wiped his saliva on her lips with his hand. Alice was very happy because zero was so cared for her. Before she come into the dining room, she kissed zero again.

CUP

"let's go." Her face was so red

They opened the door and walked to the dinner table. There were her parents and their guests

TAP TAP TAP TAP.

"your majesty..." alice was beside her father and bent her body while lifting her gown for a few seconds

And her father indtroduced her to the king schmeltzer and his family. After her father had finished introduced herself, she sat down opposite with kuran and zero stood up behind of alice's chair. Kuran was looking at alice seriously, he was astonished by alice's beauty, but zero disliked about it because zero had a feeling to alice. At that moment, suddenly alice and zero were surprised because alice's parents and kuran's parents talked about their marriage so that zero couldn't be her bodyguard again.

BRAKKK

"i will not marry, and i don't want marry." Alice stood up suddenly

"alice...!" her father shouted and stood up too. "what are you talking about?!"

"i disagree about this!" alice shouted and ran out the dining room

She ran to her bed room and zero ran following her from behind. Before alice opened the door of her bedroom, zero had grabbed her hand.

"where are you going?" he hugged her from behind

"i want to sleep." She said with annoyed face

"don't do like that. Your parents will punish you. You are a princess." He kissed her left cheek.

"zero..." her face was so red.

Then he relased his arms and invited her to the dining room again. Although she didn't want back to the dining room again, but if zero who said like that she couldn't refuse it.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

On the way to the dining room, they met kuran. kuran was walking approaching them.

"would you like take a walk with me?" kuran asked while smiling

"that..." alice turned to left her head

"yes of course." Zero answered suddenly

"eh?" alice was looking at zero

It made kuran was suspicious, he looked at alice and zero. There was something wrong between them, it was like a secret between them. And then they walked to the horse ranch where was in the west from the palace. Zero took 3 horses, one was white and two were brown.

"here you are, prince kuran..." zero gave a white horse

"thank you." Kuran answered while smiling

"this is yours, princess alice.." zero gave the horse while smiling too

"thank you..." alice smiled

"would like ride it with me?" kuran invited alice to riding his horse together

Before alice answered kuran's question, alice looked at zero's face. After she got an answer from zero's face, she answered the question. then alice was sitting on kuran's horse, they were followed by zero.

DHEG DHEG DHEG

"My heart..." she was throbbing,

it was the first time for her to riding horse with another man. They passed the meadow. Alice was very happy, her face was full of admiration while looking at the meadow.

"i have ever come here..and still loved it." Alice showed the meadow

"with whom did you come here?" kuran asked

"zero.." said alice with a smile on her face

"zerooo..." kuran talked in his heart

After they passed a wide meadow, they sky became dark, the air changed to be colder than before, they stopped at the flower field. There were many kinds of flower there, alice went down from horse and ran into the flower field while kuran and zero waited for her under a tree with their horses.

First they are just silent, but then kuran opened a conversation. They saw alice in the flower field, she was picking some flowers. After she had finished picking some flower, she came back to under the tree and gave the flowers to zero, zero looked kuran's face whereas kuran smiled to him.

Afterward the rain dropped. It was raining cats and dogs, zero and kuran used their coats to covering alice's body from rain.

"i just need one coat, your majesty." Alice said while taking kuran's coat on her body

She chose zero's coat, so she gave back kuran's coat to him and wearing it to him, it made kuran couldn't say anything.

 **TOBE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

"i want to go home, zero." Alice said to zero

"ah ya..." zero answered

Alice went up to zero's horse whereas Kuran still kept silent.

"your majesty..." zero called kuran

"i go home later." Kuran answered while smiling to zero

And then alice went home with zero whereas kuran chose another way to go home. Less than 20 minutes they arrived in the palace, zero was so wet, alice was anxious about it, suddenly she stopped walking in front of a room.

TAP

"what are you doing?" he asked with a confused face

Alice didn't say anything, she just wiped zero's face with her handkerchief.

"your majesty..." his face was red

"don't call me like that. Alice. You must call me with my name." She stopped wiping and looked at him

They were looking each other, then zero couldn't stand to kissing her. he pulled her body and kissed her. There was nobody there.

...hhah...

"Zero..." her face was so red

After that, they continued their steps, a few minutes later they were in front of her bedroom.

"see you later..."

CUP

Said alice and kissed zero. They felt very happy. Then alice entered her bedroom and zero came back to his bedroom to take a bath. When alice was in her bedroom, she was surprised because kuran was sitting on her bed.

"w what are you doing here?!" alice asked with a nervous voice

"i want to tell something to you." Kuran stood up

"what is that?" she walked toward him

"about our marriage. i am kuran schmeltzer, i don't need love, i just need you to be my queen as a symbol for my kingdom. You may keep zero walters and gave birth his child and i'll say that is my child. Is it enough?"

She was speechless for a moment but then she smiled and said : "ok.."

Afterwards he pulled her hand, they walked to the bed, there was a sun flower on her bed.

"this is for you..." he gave it to her

"..." she was speechless

She couldn't say anything and took the flower from his hand.

"excuse me..." he said while smiling

GYUT

Unexpectedly alice grabbed kuran's hand and he stopped walking. She walked approaching him.

"can i give you a thank you?" alice asked with a seductive voice

He smiled and nodded, and then she closed his eyes with one of her hands.

CUP

She gave a kiss on his lips and lowered her hand from his face. He was so surprised and she looked him with a red face. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

CUPPP...

DHEG DHEG DHEG

Her heart throbbed fast because he kissed her hand with lovey-dovey. After he kissed her hand, he hugged her and tried to kiss her.

DHEG DHEG DHEG

"i doesn't matter if you are kissing me while imagining zero." his lips was right in front of her lips

They started kissing. She put both of her hands on his neck. they enjoyed it.

...Ng...

...ah...

...mhmph...

"this is different." She thought while kissing with kuran

...ng...

...hhahh...

Both of their face were red, they stopped for a while looking each other then they did it again.

...ukh...

...hmph...

...ah...

...hhhaahhhh...

"your majesty..." she said with a voice softly

He wiped her lips with his finger where his saliva was on her lips.

DHUG DHUG DHUG

Someone was knocking her door, they looked at the door and walked together toward it. It was time for kuran went home. In front of her door, she was looking at his back while touching her lips. In the night alice told to her parents that she would marry with kuran, she told it to zero too.

"you will live with us." Alice hugged zero

"but you are not mine again." Zero talked in her heart

A WEEK LATER...

Alice and zero were in her bedroom, she was trying some jewelries which were sent by kuran to her. She felt so glad, but zero felt a little anxious. When she tried a necklace in front of mirror, he hugged her from her behind.

"zero..." alice was surprised

"i love you alice..really love you." He closed his eyes while put his chin on her shoulder

she went out from his arms and invited zero to take a bath together. She hold his hands while walking to bath room. In the bath room she opened her gown and underwear, now she was naked in front of his eyes. She also opened his clothes till he was naked too, after that they went into the bathtub and she leaned her body on his chest.

"i feel so tired..." she closed her eyes. " i can feel something, you are hard now."

His face was red, he couldn't say anything because it was the first time for him to see her without using clothes.

"would you like kiss me, zero?" she asked and turn to left her head

Without say anything, he hold her face while putting one of his hands on her breast. they began kissing.

TWO DAYS LATER...

Alice and kuran held their wedding in kuran's palace. Alice seemed very happy, she wore a beautiful wedding dress, but zero was so sad. Although they could live together but she wasn't his girl again.

Now, alice had been kuran's wife and lived in his palace as a queen of galleon. Alice and kuran would sleep in one bedroom, in the bedroom she saw many gowns in her wardrobe whereas kuran was in zero's bedroom.

"she has become my wife. I hope you stay away from her." Kuran gave a warning to zero

"but her heart is not for you." Zero replied with a cynical eyes

"oh i see..." kuran smiled. "it doesn't matter."

Then kuran went out from zero's bedroom, he walked to his bedroom where alice was still trying her gown and jewelries in front of the long mirror. In the bedroom, kuran locked the door and afterwards he walked approaching her.

"do you like it?" kuran asked while smiling

"your majesty... they are so beautiful. I like them so much." Alice laughed with a happiness face

"i hope that.." kuran laughed too

"thank you so much.." alice hugged him

"you're welcome." He hugged her back with a smile on her lips

At 20.00 pm alice was sitting between kuran and zero, they were having their dinner with kuran's family. Alice felt awkward because nobody talked anything. It was a lonely night.

After they had finished their dinner alice walked together with zero to the top of the palace, they saw star ocean on the sky, it was very beautiful.

"you are as beautiful as the fullmoon." He mocked alice

"and you mean i am ugly, don't you? Hahaha." she pinched his cheeks while laughing

TAP TAP TAP TA

Someone was coming approaching them.

CUP

Kuran kissed alice's head from behind and it made alice was surprised but zero was silent. After kuran kissed alice, he hugged her then.

"you make me be jealous." Kuran said while looking at zero

"mr. Kuran..." alice was confused. "what do you mean? I don't understand."

"would you like leave us?" kuran asked zero with a cynical face

"yes of course.." zero answered and left them

"zero..." alice talked in her heart

At that moment, there were only kuran and alice at the top of palace, he hugged her tightly.

"may i love, you?" he asked while closing his eyes

"mr. Kuran..." she said with a half voice

"i'm so sleepy, can you accompany me?"

"yes, of course."

 **TOBE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

He released his amrs from her body, he hold her hand while walking to their bedroom until they arrived at their bedroom they went up to the bed and he slept on her lap.

"i'm tired. And so tired." He said while closing his eyes

She felt pity for him so she caressed his warmly. Eventually he slept soundly on her lap, meanwhile zero was in his bedroom, he was thinking about alice, he felt a little jealous with kuran. he hold his forehead and and closed his eyes.

"alice..."

At 2 am, kuran wake up from his sleeping, he got alice was sleeping beside him. He smiled and caressed her warmly.

"now you made me realize that i need your love." He smiled gently

His caressing wake her, she opened her eyes slowly, she saw kuran in front of her eyes.

"what are you doing?" she asked with sleepy eyes

"you are so cute when you are sleeping," he answered with a smile on her face

She didn't say anything but she tried to grab his head and layed it on her chest and she hugged him.

"you can love me, kuran."she closed her eyes while smiling

Finally they fell asleep with kuran on her chest.

Day after day, time passed away. Alice was helping kuran to finishing his work in ruexenbrug town. She was always with zero there, meantime kuran was in cradine city to finishing his work. When alice went to finishing a problem in a village or town, zero was always by her side. Zero always accompanied her, but kuran was busy with his works. So a rumor was developing in the middle of the people.

On Monday, april 13 1850, at 13.00 pm alice and zero were going to go to a village to see the wheat was harvesting. When they arrived there, first there was not an accident but a few minutes later the people was throwing some tomatoes to alice, when zero wanted to covering her body with his coat, kuran came first and covered her body with his coat, it made the people were surprised and so was alice.

"kuran...?!" zero was surprised and looked at kuran

Kuran hugged alice from her side, he tried to stop the anger of the people and alice was looking at kuran, she seemed want to cry. her head, face, and body were full of tomatoes.

Kuran told to the people that the rumor wasn't true. He tried to explain about the relationship between alice and zero. when the people had understood, he commaded his bodyguard to replace alice's position and he brought her back to the royal palace with his white horse.

On the way, the tears started coming out from her eyes. Finally she cried sobbing on the horse.

"Hiks...hikss...hiksss..hikss.." she cried while wiping her tears

CUP

He kissed her head and said: "don't cry, i love you so much. Whatever will happened, i will be by your side."

"mr...?" she stopped crying all of a sudden

"are you okay?" he asked while putting her chin on her shoulder

"mr. Kuran..." alice looked at kuran

"you will be an ugly queen if you cry. hehehe. " kuran smiled

CUP

Suddenly alice kissed kuran, his eyeballs seemed want to get out from his eyes

...hhaah...

"mr..."

Kuran was looking at alice's eyes for a moment and afterwards he kissed her back. After 20 minutes they arrived at th palace, they took a bath together.

Ukh...!

...ng...!

"he is hotter than zero." She said in her heart while kissing with kuran

...ah...

...ng...

She felt his dick was so hard now, she wanted to taste it. After they had finished taking a bath, kuran brought her to the bed. They were under a blanket. Kuran was on her body. He kissed her on her forehead.

"i love you.."

"i love you too."

Ng...

...ah...

...aah...

...mhmph...

...hhahhh...

he kissed her lips, he also sucked her neck too, after he kissed her neck, his kissing went down to her breasts. he kissed them and sometimes sucked them. She loved and enjoyed it very much.

...ah...

...ah...

"Mr...ah.. mr. kuran..." she rustled when she felt kuran touched her pussy while sucking her tits.

He made her so wet, then he began took a position between her thighs. He directed her dick to her pussy.

"umhm..." she felt very horny

"i'll come, honey." he forced his dick into her pussy

"akhhh...!" she shouted loudly

"it is difficult. Arkh..." he was very horny while trying to put his dick deeper into her pussy

"a..akh! mr mr kuran!"

"akh...you are so narrow..!"

"kuran.. akh! ...arkhhhhh...!

JLEBBB...

She felt her pussy like her skin was cut by knife, but that was not a knife, it was his dick. At last, alice dropped little tears because kuran was able to put his dick into her pussy, he kissed her and began to fuck her..

"i'm sorry, zero." alice talked in her heart while hugging kuran tightly

...akh...

"i'll do it slowly until you feel better in your pussy." kuran hugged her back tightly

..a...ah...

..uhm..

..ah..

a..ah..

She rustled when kuran fuck her. Gradually, she didn't feel pain in her pussy, but nowadays she felt very horny.

SLEB...

...SLEB...

...SLEB...

"you are so wet and narrow, honey." he whispered while fucking her

"a ah.. let me get your love, kuran. ah ah ahhh..." she closed her eyes

Their face were red. Alice could feel kuran was in her body,

"i love you so much kuran, i need your dick ah ah..."

"i love you so much too..arhh...i need your love and body. your pussy was very warm arhh..."

When they were making love, they tried many positions and he made alice was so happy. He also squirted his sperm into her pussy several times. They felt very tired so she slept soundly on his body.

"i will never let you go, my queen." He caressed her warmly. " we will have two or three children so you will not go with zero."

Since then alice had always been on the side of kuran, she had fallen in love with kuran. they seemed loving each other.

"i need you, mr. Kuran." alice said while hugging kuran

"i need you too." Kuran kissed her head

Today Alice decided to leaving zero. She didn't want saw zero, she always avoided zero when she met zero. She made zero be angry and annoyed. In the night, zero wrote a letter in his bedroom, when he had finished it, he came to alice's bedroom when kuran wasn't in the bedroom. he put the letter on a table in that bedroom and then he closed her mouth with a handkerchief, her hands were binded by a rope, afterwards he brought her to his bedroom, he locked his bedroom and laid down her on his bed.

"why did you do that, alice...?" he asked with a sadness eyes

Alice tried to talk but she couldn't do it.

"i miss you, alice. I love you so much. I need your love and body, i can't live without your love and body. It hurts me if i can't not touch you." He began to open her gown

"zero..." she tallked in his heart

Meanwhile kuran was walking to his bedroom, he wanted to sleep. when he was in his bedroom he didn't see alice there, but he saw a letter. He read the letter, he just smiled and then laid down on bed. He didn't know that his wife was in zero's bedroom.

IN ZERO'S BED ROOM...

SLRUP SLRUPP SLRUPPP...

Zero was licking alice's breast, she wanted to scream but she couldn't do it, her face was red, she also felt something on her pussy. she couldn't scream, she just closed her eyes.

"uhmm..." she rustled


	4. Chapter 4

He stimulated her so that her pussy was wet. Gradually she opened her thighs, it showed that she wanted to have sex so he opened his clothes and then he opened the rope on her hands and handkerchief on her mouth.

"zero..."

CUPP

Said alice then kissed him.

..ng...

...ah...

...mhmph...

...hhahhh...

"i will fuck you, my honey." He was looking at her eyes

"yes... fuck me hard, honey." She opened her legs

Then zero took a position between alice's thighs, he began inserting his dick into her pussy and it made alice squeezed his bedsheet.

"argh... zero." She felt something in her pussy and then she hugged him

"i'll fuck you such as kuran fucked you, alice." He whispered

"z zero..." she hugged him tightly. "a.. ah..."

"a akh... i love you alice." Zero was fucking her

"i..i love you too, zero. A ah ahh..." she answered while hugging him tightly

In his bedroom, zero was fucking kuran's wife, meantime kuran was sleeping soundly in her bedroom. Kuran didn't know that alice enjoyed zero's dick in her pussy and zero did too.

After zero and alice had sex for a few hours, finally zero squirted his sperm in her pussy several times. His sperm filled her pussy.

"you will have my child." he hugged her tightly

"yes of course. This is your child, my child, and his child." She shed a little tears

"yes..." he answered while kissing her forehead

At last they fell asleep.

Tomorrow morning, kuran had gone to a small village. When alice had just walked out from zero's bedroom, a servant saw her accidentally. The servant suspected her.

Day after day passed away. Alice making love with zero and kuran. both of them squirted their sperm in her pussy. Alice didn't know, there was a spy in her palace.

One day, the spy (servant) told about the unfaithfulness of alice to kuran, he was very surprised and angry. He commanded a royal guard to bring alice and zero to him.

In the dining room, alice saw kuran's face was so scary.

"tell me the truth.. you making love with zero, don't you?!" kuran shouted loudly

"mr..kuran?!" alice was surprised

"don't call my name! It was very disgusting for me." Kuran answered with a cynical face

"tell me the truth alice! are you fucked by him?!" kuran shouted while her fore finger showing zero's face

DHEG DHEG DHEG

Alice's hands were cold, she was very frightened. It was first time for her to see kuran's anger.

"y yes...we did it." Alice looked down with fear in her eyes

Kuran was very surprised and the servants were too. Kuran couldn't say anything. He got a headache for a sudden. He hold his forehead for a few seconds.

"you have to give birth to the child. That is my child and you can move from here." Kuran said and left the dining room

"no...! mr. Kurannnn! hikss.. nooo mr. Kuran!" she shouted to kuran.

"hiksss...this is my child hikss...this is my child.." alice was crying while sitting on the floor

kuran commanded all of his servants to keep silent about the problem between alice and him.. He would cut off everyone who talked his problem to his family or his people.

Since then, kuran was busy with his work everytime, he made a distance between them. Lately alice didn't see kuran in his palace, she didn't know where kuran was. In the morning, when alice was standing in front of his window in his bedroom, her private servant came to her. The servant told that there was a girl who loved kuran and she was his private assistant.

"what?" alice was surprised

Then the servant told to alice about the address of the private assistant.

"i want to meet her." Alice was very angry

"i'll accompany you your majesty..."

"thank you."

Alice and his servant were going to a town where kuran's assistant lived there. They went there by horse drawn carriage. On the way, alice saw many rich people with a beautifull gown talked to each other.

"stupid..." alice grumbled

Less than 30 minutes, they arrived in a town. They were looking for the assistant's address, they asked some people to find where the address was.

"thank you..." alice smiled to an old woman

TAP TAP TAP TAP

They walked to a small building, when they knocked the door. A young girl opened the door.

"your majesty..." a young girl was surprised

"can i meet helena gretchen?" alice asked to the girl

"y yes..."

"thank you..."

Alice with her servant came in to the house, the house was pretty comfortable. The girl called helena and alice's eyes were watching for the girl. Alice and her

servant were sitting on the chairs while waiting for helena. A few minutes later, she met helena and alice talked to the point.

"hahahah... you can slept with zero. But you forbade me to sleep with your husband." Helena mocked alice

PLAKKK

A slap landed on helena's cheek. That was alice's slap, she slapped helena hardly.

"hahaha...it's very funny. A poor assistant talked rudely to her queen. It's is very disgusting."

"carol... hand my cap. I'll find your king in this house." Alice gave her cap to his servant

"he is in my bedroom. you can find him in my bedroom, your majesty. That is my bedroom."

"oh thank you very much..."

With annoyed feeling, alice walked to helena's bedroom

TAP TAP TAP TAP

CKLIK

She walked to the bedroom. There she saw kuran. he was sleeping without his clothes. She just laughed for a while.

"i hate this." Said alice with angry face

There was a glass of tea on the table beside her, she took the glass and walked to the bedroom.

SRASSHHHHH...

She spilled water onto his face so kuran opened his eyes. He saw alice in front of his eyes.

"good morning, honey." Alice smiled

Then she put the glass on the table back, she wanted to go home, but before she went home. She gave a slap to kuran.

"disgusting man.." alice grumbled and walked out from the bedroom

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"carol...lets go home!"

GYUTTT

"alice..." kuran grabbed alice hand

"don't touch my hand!"

"i didn't sleep with her, alice. I slept in her bedroom 30 minutes ago."

"i don't care!"

SRAKK

Alice walked quickly and kuran tried to pursue her but helena hold his hand.

"she is my wife. I love and need her so much." Kuran said and then run to pursue alice

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

Kuran stopped running suddenly, he saw zero out from his horse drawn carriage. Now, alice was between zero and kuran.

"can we go home now, alice?" asked zero while stretching out his hand

alice was just silent, she looked at kuran and afterwards she looked zero. She was a bit confused. When she wanted to grab zero's hand, kuran talked something that made alice looked him again.

"... you are the only one in my heart. Honestly, i could not hate you because i love you more than myself." Kuran said with sadness face

"mr. Kuran...?!" alice was astonished

"alice..." zero called her

"i am a selfish girl. i want..."

 **NB : i hope the reader can give a comment when the reader have finished read this story until this chapter ^^**


End file.
